1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component composite of two components used for current conduction, as well as to a method for manufacturing a component and the use of a component composite.
2. Description of the Related Art
A component composite known from Published German Patent Application document DE 10 2009 002 135 A1 is used for connecting two components, which are used for current conduction, with the aid of a press-fit connection. In the first component, for example, an electrical terminal lug or the like, a through opening is formed, into which a pin-shaped end of the second component is press-fitted. Such component composites have generally proven themselves in practice, in particular as long as the required press-fitting forces are not excessively high as a result of the dimensioning between the internal diameter of the through opening and the diameter of the second component in the connection section. However, if the press-fitting forces exceed a certain level, in the case of certain component geometries of the second component, it is often difficult to exert the required press-fitting forces on the first component. This is because the press-fitting in is carried out by applying a pressure force to the second component, and in the case of relatively thin or long second components, the risk exists of buckling of the second component or damage to the second component. In particular in the case of components which are composed of different materials and have different coefficients of thermal expansion, the problem additionally exists that to ensure sufficiently high connection forces or sufficiently low transfer resistances, relatively high compression forces must be generated over a large temperature range. Such components composed of different materials (for example, a material pair composed of copper and aluminum) occur in particular in the case of the electrical contacting of poles in lithium-ion batteries.